


Más allá de la ventana.

by Buz_Toc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, IN SPACE!, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buz_Toc/pseuds/Buz_Toc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la habitación de Stiles, donde Derek le ayuda a descansar.</p>
<p>"-¿Te conté sobre mi último viaje?¿Puedes imaginar lo que vi?<br/>-Dilo.<br/>-Muchos universos, bastantes para mi, para recorrer cada uno, cada tierra, cada planeta, cada dimensión un universo diferente. Un mundo diferente, una tierra diferente, un nosotros diferente..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más allá de la ventana.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que será más agradable leer en susurros lentamente con esta canción de fondo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klVu9IxLnWE

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:. 

-¿Quieres que deje la luz encendida?  
-No.  
-Despacio, inclina la cabeza, suave… Listo.  
-Siempre me ha gustado la obscuridad.  
-…  
-Siempre habrá lugar para ti en mi cama Derek ¿Lo sabes no?  
-Antes que tú.  
-Siempre me pregunte: “¿porqué Derek Hale no habla?”  
-Si puedo hablar…  
-Dos palabras no es favorable para la comunicación.  
-Pero sabes leer mi lenguaje sin mis palabras.  
-Oh, no sabes cuanto tiempo me llevo aprender “Dereklish”.  
-Tu siempre fuiste él más inteligente de los dos. Jamas dude y dudaría de tu capacidad.  
-Dos palabras, más de dos palabras y la comunicación estará establecida. Pero tu puedes armar una buena conversación con esos grandes ojos y no hablar de esas grandes pestañas, es imposible de olvidar.  
-Lo sé. ¿Estas comodo?  
-Lo último que quiero es estar molesto contigo.  
-…  
-Derek…  
-¿Si Stiles?  
-Acércate.  
-¿Quieres hablar?  
-Aun tengo fuerzas.  
-Hazlo entonces, habla.  
-¿Te conté sobre mi último viaje?¿Puedes imaginar lo que vi?  
-Dilo.  
-Muchos universos, bastantes para mi, para recorrer cada uno, cada tierra, cada planeta, cada dimensión un universo diferente. Un mundo diferente, una tierra diferente, un nosotros diferente.  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo… despacio.  
-¿Sabes que en otros universos ni siquiera nos conocemos?  
-…  
-En uno de tantos, logre asesinarte solo por 50 dólares.  
-Valgo mas que eso.  
-Lo sé, pero otros Stiles no piensan lo mismo. Y ni siquiera se llaman Stiles. No, ellos son Cooper, Bernie, Charlie, Dylan, Emer o Donald.  
-Si, por supuesto que tienes cara de Emer.  
-Arrogante eso eres ¿quieres saber los nombres de los tuyos?  
-No, no…  
-Son: Dallas, Benjamin, Douglas, Evans, y no sé porque hay variables de Elliot, Eliot, Elliott hasta Elton pero Boris, me quedo con Boris.  
-¿Todos similares?  
-No. claro que no. Algunos son felices pero no estamos juntos, son felices con personas diferentes, diferentes personas… diferentes… pero ahí están…  
-Tranquilo… no hagas esfuerzo, podemos estar en silencio…  
-Quiero seguir hablando…  
-Estas muy débil… esta bien pero sin mucho esfuerzo. Puedo escucharte, no hables rápido y te cansaras menos.  
-Entonces ¿Qué quieres escuchar?  
-Sigue contándome del viaje.  
-La nave se movía de universo a universo, diferentes todos pero en cada universo siempre existías tú.  
-¿En todos?  
-Claro que no, solo que en algunos universos, en algunos no existe absolutamente nada y no son considerados universos. Son como universos vacíos, ni una estrella ni un sol, solo obscuridad, mas obscuridad y no como esta.  
-Esta es agradable…  
-En esos universos no hay vida, variables y variables donde pueden ser el principio, el antes de la vida, de la creación o el final de ella.  
-…  
-¿Derek?  
-Quiero saber de nosotros… en todos aquellos universos.  
-No he estado en todos… son variables. Diferentes personas de todos en todo. La guerra termina o la guerra comienza pero definitivamente son hermosos aquellos donde la guerra no existió, donde el humano no respiró, vivió o pisó la tierra.  
-¿Crees que somos los culpables?  
-No, en algunos universos hemos hecho grandes cosas, maravillosas, increíbles, por humanos como tú. Pero también hay humanos como yo, creo que la humanidad siempre quiere estar a la vanguardia, siempre a la cabeza de todo. ¿Qué no ven que hay un precio que pagar? También he visto mundos caer, son tan prescindibles.  
-¿Y nosotros?  
-¿Nosotros?  
-Tú y yo. Stiles y Derek.  
-Ellos… variables y diferentes. Somos como el polvo. El aire nos mueve, nos lleva a lugares opuestos o seguimos la misma corriente pero nunca cruzamos caminos. Aveces pienso las posibilidades de no conocerte en este universo pero las he visto en otros.  
-¿Crees que estarías mejor sin mi?  
-En verdad trate de cambiar de universo pero también existías en este.  
-No te levantes, es mejor que estés acostado.  
-Quiero ver las estrellas, abre la ventana Derek.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Quiero mostrarte algo.  
-Con cuidado, no tan rápido… ¿Qué querías mostrarme?  
-Allá arriba, las estrellas.  
-¿Qué suceden con ellas?  
-Son como los universos de las dimensiones… variables y no las puedes contar…  
-¿Quieres…  
-Allá arriba… muy lejos de aquí, hay un nosotros. Uno, donde nos conocemos pero no nos amamos, allá arriba hay un nosotros que lograron encontrar la cura…  
-¿La encontraron?  
-Lo hicieron… y también ese nosotros… ellos se tienen el uno al otro.  
-¡Stiles! ¡Ellos la encontraron! En uno de esos universos…  
-¿Pero sabes que… que de todos aquellos universos… variables y diferentes tienen en común?  
-¿Qué?  
-Qué también mueren.  
-¡Stiles! ¿Qué… qué hacemos aquí si haya fuera hay una cura?  
-Eso es… lo que nos hace diferentes y variables.  
-¡NO! Podemos curarte, podemos… podemos curarte Stiles.  
-No…  
-Solo tienes que subir a la nave y…  
-Esto no funciona así Derek.  
-¡¿Cómo funciona?! ¡Porque no entiendo! puedes salvarte… pero no quieres hacerlo…  
-Porque no soy de ese universo… y modificar un universo es dejar de pertenecer… a tu universo, por favor, no llores…  
-No comprendo… puedes vivir… puedes quedarte… conmigo…  
-Pero este universo dejaría de ser variable y diferente… piensa que en otro universo pudimos lograrlo.  
-Eso no hará que te quedes.  
-Lo sé… lo sé…  
-…Aun tenemos tiempo.  
-No hay más tiempo Derek. Tienes que aceptarlo…  
-Respira, respira, tranquilo. Estarás mejor devuelta en la cama.  
-No hay tiempo Derek…  
-Despacio, ahora inclina la cabeza… podemos hacerlo, solo hay quedecirle a…  
-Derek, quiero que estés… aquí, conmigo.  
-Aun podemos salvarte Stiles.  
-No hay tiempo para mí.  
-No quiero… verte morir…  
-Derek Hale…  
-Shhh, no quiero que gastes energía.  
-Aun puedo hablar…  
-Eres demasiado fuerte, los demás creen que yo era el más fuerte de los dos pero siempre has sido tú.  
-Te amo Derek, te amo desde que cruzaste mi puerta y como no olvidar la vez que lo hiciste por mi ventana.  
-Lo hacia por que te amo.  
-Los susurros son casi inaudibles para el oído humano. Pero tu no necesitas palabras…  
-Solo dos: Te amo.  
-Quiero… quiero que seas ahora… el capitán de mi nave.  
-…  
-No alteres los universo Derek, deja que sean lo que son…  
-… puedo salvarte con ayuda de uno…  
-Pero no me estarías salvando a mí, si no a un Stiles diferente y variable. Y esté Stiles, él que es de tu universo, es quien te ama…  
-No quiero perderte…  
-…Tal vez en otra vida, mundo, universo, volvamos a encontrarnos.  
-Buscaré ese universo.  
-Busca la solución de nuestro universo… y ahí me encontrarás…  
-Lo haré… ¿Stiles?  
-…  
-¿Stiles? 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:.


End file.
